Strong cuts, Small starves
by catbert225
Summary: The two most quiet students at Harold Ridge High school meet each other because of their strange names, And something really clicks between the two of them. But when they find out about each other's dark secrets can they help each other get over them? CAUTION: SELF HARM, SUICIDE, RAPE, AND EATING DISORDERS ARE ALL MENTIOND IN THIS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is something that i have had bouncing around in my head for a while now, and figured out how to put it in to words. So enjoy! Tw: there will be smut, and there will be some mentions of self harm and suicide later in the story. Also, this is a human/high school au so yea. Btw I don't have anything to do with Steven universe. I just like writing story's about it :3

(Garnet's pov)

I walked in to my last class of the day, speech and debate. I hate this class, mostly due to the fact that it causes me to have to talk to people, and that is something that I really do not like to do. Luckily for me the teacher was sick that day, and we had a substitute teacher who spent half of the class to do roll call because she thought that one of the other girls, and myself, were using fake names and when we both kept refusing to admit that we were using a fake name she sent us to the office. I was cool with this because I knew that I was not going to get in trouble, but the other girl looked terrified. We sat outside the principal's office on a bench that was attached to the wall, and was painted green and blue, which are the school colours of this school. While we were waiting I looked at the girl next to me. Unlike myself, this girl was very pale, and small. But like myself she was quite tall, not as tall as me, but tall. She also had shoulder length orange hair, and was wearing a pale blue tank top with a white button up shirt with none of the buttons done up over it and a pair of denim shorts. I had assumed that she had put a lot more thought in to her outfit then I had my own, which was just a simple pair of sweatpants and a really big hoodie that had the school's logo on it. I also happened to notes that the other girl was so thin that she looked like she had never ate before, But I just figured that she

The principal opened the door and asked us to come in to her office. She told us to sit down, and she laughed "so the teacher did not believe your names huh? Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Class should be over now , so why don't you two go home. Oh and garnet, no sunglasses in the school."

I sighed and took my glasses off, and looked down so that no one could see my eyes "Wow, I have never been sent to the office before, that really was scary." I looked at the person that said that and smiled. But before I could notice my mistake she spoke."Oh wow, your eyes are different colours!" I was expecting something rude from the petite girl who was in the office with me but was quite surprised when I had heard what she had said next. "They look cute!" she said as she smiled at me for a second then ran away from me, with a scared look on her face.

Once I was out of sight of the office, I put my sunglasses back on and headed to my locker. But on my way there the school bully, jasper, shoved me in to one of the open lockers that no one used I hit my head on the top of it because I am too tall and wide to fit in it but this didn't concern her, so she slammed the door anyway, which hit me in the head, and messed up my all ready messy hair up even more. I heard her and the rest of the school basket ball team laughing as they walked away. I quietly got out of the locker that i was half way in and walked to my own so I could grab my backpack and leave.

(Pearl's pov)

What was I thinking when I flirted with the tall dark-skinned goddess known as garnet? There is no way in hell that she would like a girl like me! Hell, I don't think she even likes girls in a romantic way!

As soon as I couldn't see her I walked to my locker, grabbed my things and bolted out the door and started running home. I lived very close to the school, one block away to be specific, in a very large home that has what once was a flower garden, but got turned in to a vegetable garden when my mom married my dad. It was just me and my mom that lived here now, my dad, and my older sister, rose, live in a city that is about an hours drive away from here. Not that I mind, my dad is a jerk and never visits, and my sister visits every weekend.

I walked in to the house and not to my surprise my mom was in the kitchen washing some tomatoes that she had picked from her garden. I hanged my book bag up on its designated spot on the wall and went right in to the kitchen to help my mom. But before I could grab one of the tomatoes from the basket so I could wash it my mom had asked the question that she asks every day when I get home from school."so... Did you see any cute boys? Did any boys ask you out?" I cringed every time that she said the word "boys". You see, my parents really want me to get a husband and have children as soon as possible, because once my sister had found out that she could not have children, they expected me to, not because they wanted to have grandchildren, but because they wanted someone to take over the family business. I really wish that I could just tell them that I have no interest at all in boys, and that while do want to have children some day, want to adopt.

"No mother, I did not see any cute boys, and no one asked me out on a date." I rolled my eyes started to wash the tomato that i had grabbed as my mom was talking to me and started to wash it. I helped her wash the rest of the vegetables that needed to be washed and then I grabbed my homework from my backpack and ran upstairs to my bed room. In stead of doing my homework, however, I laid down on my bed face first and started to cry, and cry, and cry,and cry, until my mom had walked up the stairs and knocked on my door. "mom! What did I say about coming up here! You could get hurt if you fell down the stairs!" thanks to a drunk driver, my mother is blind, and has only one leg.

"Oh well, I just came up here to tell you that supper is ready." Great just what I needed, food. Not. I helped my mother get down stairs, and I sat down at the table. My mom is a really good cook, I really don't know how she can cook while being blind, but she is really good at it. However, that did not change the fact that I hate food with a passion. Ever since the first grade, I got teased about my weight and I did whatever I could to lose the weight, but no matter what I just could not lose the weight. Right after supper I ran up stairs, in to the bathroom, and stepped on to the scale. 94 pounds. I hit myself in the arm just hard enough for a light-colored bruise to show up. Ugh stupid! I should have weighed myself before I ate! At this rate I'm not going to get below 90 pounds before the end of the week! I got down in front of the toilet, and stuck my hand down my throat causing myself to throw up all of what I had eaten. After flushing the toilet I quickly left the bathroom to grab a pair of pajamas, and returned to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a shower and putting my pajamas on I left the bathroom and went in to my bedroom. I looked at what time it was. Seeing as it was almost midnight, I crawled in to bed and tried to get some sleep. But I just couldn't help but think about the girl that I had tried to flirt with... I wonder what she was doing right now...

End of chapter 1

Okay so that is the first chapter of my little story. I hope that you like it! It's really late right now so I may have missed a few spelling mistakes. Well i better get going because I still need to start the next chapter before I go to bed :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello reader, so this is going to be the second chapter of this story. One thing that I need to say before I continue. Someone had said that this is very similar to one of Jasper-Jinx's story's. And after I went and read that I realised they were right. But I promise that I will try to make this different :D**

(Garnet's pov)

I entered the light blue house, that I had just recently started to call home, and threw my book bag in the corner. It was good to be home after a long day at school, especially considering how tired I was. But even though I was tired, I did the same thing that I do every day after school, run upstairs, grab a tank top and a pair of shorts, jump on my bike, and head to the gym that was just down the road from my house. After the incident that made me have to move in with my aunt and, well, aunt, I ended up getting a job at the gym, mostly because my therapist said that getting a job would help me feel useful. Which was something that I really needed to feel after what went down. Once I was at the gym I locked up my bike, and went inside. It was a small gym, but was often very busy, mostly because of the basketball court in the basement of the gym, which just so happened to be the part of the gym that I worked in. After getting changed I walked down there to see the other instructor already talking to the kids that were there for a after school program about the proper way to make a pass. I tried to make it seemed like I was supposed to be late by walking up to the other instructor, who happens to be my boss, and steal the ball from him when he tries to pass it to one of the kids, but does it incorrectly."And that, is what will happen if you don't do the pass properly."

Unfortunately, my boss did not quite like that and decided to physically drag me away from the kids to yell at me."Why the hell were you late for work! This was the second time this week!" He hit me in the back of the head hard, and then punched me in the eye before pulling the knotted mess that is my hair hard enough that I wall down."Now go upstairs! I want you to clean all the equipment up there and if it isn't done in a hour you are going to be more than fired!"

Fearing for my life I went upstairs, and did as he said. Right as I had finished, someone squeezed my ass, when I turned around it was my boss," There we go! Your doing exactly what a woman should be doing, cleaning! Well at least one of the things. It's almost as important that a woman pleases a man in a romantic way then it is for her to clean for him." He moved his hand from my ass to my chest, and gave it a harsh squeeze. The minute he had done that, was the minute I had enough of it. I ran like hell out of that place, and got on my bike and went home as fast as possible. As soon as I was home, I walked in and went in to the living room. Then I slowly backed out of there when I saw that I had interrupted my two aunts having sex while watching an adult movie. Once I was out of the living room I bolted In to my bedroom. And surprise surprise, who do I see but my aunts' evil cat, Peridot. I picked her up with caution, and set her out side of my room, before shutting the door quickly. As soon as my room was cat free, I found my phone, which I always keep under my mattress so that my aunts don't find it. I checked to see if I had any texts from the one friend that I have. Amethyst. We actually met in a very similar way to how I met pearl today, but we were just little. And now, we are in high school, and are best friends. But sadly, there were no texts from her. So I decided to take a nap until my aunts stopped fucking each others brains out, and cooked supper. Soon enough I got a knock on my door.

"Garnet! Me and Sapphire made hamburgers and we didn't burn them this time! You have to come see this!" I went down stairs to see my aunt, Sapphire, holding a plate of burgers, and a smile on her face.

"You too really have to start fucking each other before you cook, it seems to be the only way you are any good at it." I laughed and smiled and both sapphire, and my other aunt, ruby, were blushing

"You... You... Saw us... Having sex... Well umm... I... Uh... Anyway..." Sapphire almost choked on the food that was in her mouth."Well... We didn't expect you to be home so early... So we... Uh... That reminds me... Why were you back so early?"

I sighed. "Well... I... Umm... Asked for the rest of the day off... So I could... Hang out with you guys!" I could tell that there was no way that they believed me, but I had panicked, so there was no way I could think of anything better! But for some reason ruby and sapphire both said nothing, and the rest of the meal was silent.

(Ruby's Pov)

I looked at garnet with a concerned expression. I knew she was lying. She had to have been lying because as soon as she came home she hid in her room, but then again that could have been because of the fact that me and Sapphire were doing it. But still there must have been a different reason that she came home early, But before I could ask her what the real reason was she had ran to her room. But before I could run after her Sapphire grabbed on to me."She clearly does not want to talk to us, Ruby. We should give her some space, and if it is important she will come and tell us on her own."

She was right, Despite how much I love Sapphire, I really don't like admitting that she is right. But this is for the better. I mean what is it is something that Garnet really does not want to talk about? I gave Sapphire a hug and sighed."Fine, I wont talk to her now. But if this becomes a problem then I'm going to talk to her about it and you are not going to stop me. Okay?

"Okay, but only if it becomes a problem." Sapphire kissed my neck in a spot that she knew would drive me insane, picked me up, and carried me to our bedroom for round two

 **I hope you guys like that chapter. Sorry for not updating much, but I have been slowly falling In to another pit of depression. And that has been making things hard to do. I'm really sorry for that. But yea! Plz rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! So Here is my next chapter of Strong cuts, Small starves. I hope that you like it!**

(Garnet's Pov)

I woke up a lot earlyer than I had wanted to. All i could think of was pearl. Something about her made me want to talk to her again, To watch her shiny ginger hair flowing gracefully through the wind, To here her laugh, to see her stunning blue eyes. I had no clue why I was thinking this. at about 4:30 In the morning I got a text from my friend Amethyst.

Amethyst: hey garnet! some girl named pearl just texted me asking if you are single? should i tell her that you aren't so she doesn't bother you?

Me: No, tell her I'm not, I don't want her trying to figure out who I'm with if I'm not with anyone.

Amethyst: okay g. are you okay? I saw you riding away from the gym real fast. is everything okay?

Me: It is almost 5:00 am, I have to take a shower soon. I will see you at school.

Okay so there is no doubt that Pearl is interested in me, why else would she want to know if I'm single? I mean as far as I know that is normally something you don't ask unless you want in someone's pants. Or if you have a friend that wants in someone's pants. But as far as I know Pearl has no friends, At least I think she doesn't.

I got out of bed and grabbed what I wanted to wear for the day and headed in to the bathroom to take a shower. But it looked as if i had gotten beat to it. As soon as I had walked in to the bathroom I saw none other than my two aunts having sex in the shower. I I walked out of the bathroom before they saw me and I walked in to the living room and got my stuff ready for school and got dressed. when Ruby and Sapphire were done fucking they also came down stairs and started laughing at me."Do you know what day of the week it is?"

"Friday, why?" They continued to laugh. Then I checked my phone to see that it was in fact, Saturday. "Oh shut it." I put my school stuff away and sat down on the couch, sighed, and turned the tv on. There was a crappy show about teen age super heroes on so Ignored it.

At around noon I was helping Sapphire cook lunch, when I remembered why I couldn't sleep last night."Hey Sapphire. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Garnet?" She looked at me with a very worried expression on her face."Is this about why you came home from work early yesterday?"

"No, its not. Uh What does it mean if you cant stop thinking about someone, you know, to the point that you cant sleep?" I tried to smile, But it probably ended up looking like what that guy from the 'Bad poker face' Meme

"RUBY COME HERE YOU HAVE TO HERE THIS! GARNET HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!" Of course Ruby had to run in to the kitchen with a big smile on her face and all I could do was sigh.

"What is his name? What does he look like? Is he tall? Is he nice? how did you meet him? Are you datein-"

"She, Its a she. And no, I'm not dating her." I rolled my eyes at sapphire

"Sapphire you owe me 5 bucks. I told you she likes girls"

"I never said that I like girls, I just said that there is this one that I cant stop thinking about"

"Well why don't you invite her over? Me and Ruby wont fuck while she is here as long as you don't fuck her."

"I'm not going to fuck her. besides, she probably has better things to do than fuck me" I left the kitchen and went in to my bedroom and pulled out my phone, texted amethyst for Pearl's number, called Pearl, and asked if she wanted to hang out. To my surprise she actually did. I had asked her if I could go to her house, or if we could meet up at the park, But she wanted to meet at my house. So I agreed, hoping that Sapphire was serious when she said that she wasn't going to fuck ruby and hung up.

(Pearl's Pov)

I walked up to the front door of a big blue house that from my knowledge is Garnet's house. I knocked on the front door and while I was waiting for an answer I saw a small cat that had tufts of fur on its cheeks and one on the top of its head, making her face look like a triangle. I picked up the cat, But as soon I did it scratched me. Just as I drop the cat someone opened the door. It was a short woman, who had unnaturally red hair that looked a lot like Garnet, but much shorter."You must be Pearl," she said." Garnet is in her room if that is who you are looking for." I nodded and followed the woman down the hallway and she knocked on a door, which Garnet opened. As the short woman left, I entered Garnet's room. It was a medium sized room with dark maroon walls, and was being lit almost completely by various candles that were placed around the room. there was also a little bit of light coming through the pitch black shutters that were covering a large window.

"You look pretty today" I smiled and looked at Garnet who was wearing a black crop top and denim shorts."So um, Why did you want to hang out with me? Don't you have better things to do?"

"No not really. I just really wanted to talk to you..."She pulled me over to her bed and sat down, and I did the same.

"Oh. well umm... Okay. I guess that makes sense..." I smiled and looked in to her eyes. They both were different colours, But they were so... Beautiful... I shook my head and looked at my feet before I did something stupid like kiss her.

"So,Amethyst had told me that you asked her if I am single correct?"

"Well um... I... Yes."

"But why though?"

"I-I love you... "

"How would you know that.. I mean, You just met me... and... "

(Garnet's Pov)

I stopped myself Right before I could say 'There is no such thing as love at first sight' because I had realized something. I was wrong. There was no no other explanation to the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about her, and looking at her, in the ways that I was. I looked Pearl right in the eyes and brought her face towards mine. our lips met in a sweet and loving embrace and after it was over we looked at each other with the biggest most goofyst smiles ever. That had felt like magic. We kissed again, This time with much more passion, and much longer, when Sapphire had walked in. I broke the kiss between me and looked at her with the same embarrassing look as i had on my face this morning when I was talking to her about how I could not stop thinking about Pearl." I'm just forewarning you now,Garnet, That if this turns to sex that me and Ruby are going to do it on the table. Well anyway, Pearl, Do you want to stay the night? I just called your mother and she said you could stay the night if you wanted." Pearl nodded and Sapphire left the room.

"Wow your Sister is strange."

"Actualy, She is my aunt. Not my sister

"Oh So the other girl must be your sister!'

"No, She's my aunt too. I only live with them because my dad died in a fire, and my mom killed herself."

"How did you know that I was going to ask that?"

"Dunno. I just did, So, Shall we continue our little make out session?" I looked at Pearl with a smirk.

"No, I just want to relax. If that's okay with you." She smiled and looked me in the eyes again.

I giggled and grabbed her hand as shifted positions on the bed so I was laying on it and not sitting on it, then pulled Pearl next to me. we giggled and snuggled up to each other and fell asleep, Knowing that we were going to be woken up by the smell of something burning, because Ruby and Sapphire don't know how to cook. at that moment in time, I knew that I was wrong about love at first sight being true. Because I felt like I was truly in love.

 **HAHAHAHA SO I JUST POSTED THIS WITHOUT EDITING IT IM SO SOO SOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SORRY SO I FIXED IT PLEASE DON"T KILL ME**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers, Since I feel very useless today, I am going to stay up all night writing. Because this is what I do to feel good about myself. Anyways. this chapter is going to involve a bit of making out. maybe sex idk yet**

(Garnet's Pov)

I woke up from my short nap with Pearl, To the smell of burning food, the sound of the smoke detector, and Pearl panicking. As I pulled Pearl back in to bed I laughed."Don't worry, Ruby and Sapphire are really bad at cooking, they most likely just burned what they were cooking. I wouldn't be worried about it if I we-"

*SMASH!*

I Quickly got up and ran in to the kitchen as fast as I could, pulling Pearl along with me as fast as I could just in case we had to leave the house quickly All I could see amidst the smoke from the freshly put out fire was ruby, on the ground kneeling, on broken shards of what most likely was a plate, crying "This is all my fault! I'm so stupid! I ruined all of this!

"No no no, Ruby, I don't think you are stupid! You are anything but stupid!" as the smoke cleared the room I could see Sapphire sitting calmly next to Ruby, But being careful of the broken shards that were on the floor.

Once the smoke was all gone, I could see that Ruby was looking at me and Pearl. "I'm sorry Garnet, I'm sorry that I most likely scared Pearl and ruined your chances with her..."

Pearl smiled and helped Sapphire pick Ruby up and set her on the couch so they could get the broken pieces of the plate she smashed out of her legs." I have seen much worse than this when my parents fight , So don't worry, you are going to have to try a lot harder to scare me enough to me away from Garnet."

As Pearl, Sapphire, And Ruby, were trying to get all of the glass out of Ruby's legs, I cleaned up the mess that ruby had made. From what I could tell, They were trying to make a pizza, But then again, It could have been anything because it was burned beyond recognition. Once the mess was cleaned up, I went in to the living room where the rest of them were."So, Pearl. I'm going to try to cook. What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm not really that hungry..."

I looked at Ruby, and then at Sapphire. They both shrugged and said the same thing as Ruby had all the glass out of her legs me and Pearl went back in to my room."I'm so sorry you had to see that. Ruby sometimes gets really upset about small things like that, its normal." I sat down on my bed with and looked at pearl who seemed to be looking at me like she was going to kill me."Uhh... Its only 9:30.. What do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

Pearl pushed me down so I was laying down while throwing herself on top of me. She kissed up my neck until she got to my ear."You"

I moved over quickly so she was not on top of me any more."I-I really like you Pearl... But... I don't want to do that yet... I mean I just met you not too long ago...And what if Ruby or Sapphire walks in? I really don't want to," I sat up and looked at her."I know you mean well, Pearl. But we just met a few days ago. That is something that I only want to do with someone I, and while I do... feel strongly about you. I-I don't know, I Just don't want to do this. I not ready. besides, Love takes time and it takes work... Okay?"

Pearl and I sat on my bed for a few seconds before we were interrupted by a ringing sound coming from Pearl's cellphone. After a few minutes of talking, Pearl sighed." My mom said she wants me home now. It turns out that my sister is coming over tomorrow, and she need my help with something." she got up and went to leave the room, but she stopped right before she opened the door." So um... Do you want to do something on Monday, After school?" I nodded and smiled and she left.

(Ruby's Pov)

"Ahh!" With what Sapphire was doing to me I couldn't help but moan. She moved her warm pink tongue all around my lower area, in every place except for where I needed it the most, and It was driving me crazy. Right before I had begged for her to stop teasing me, We were interrupted by Pearl walking in to the living room to grab her coat. While Sapphire didn't seem to mind it much, I was freaking out. Luckily she didn't notice us, and just left. But I was still worried that she would see us and freak out.

A few minutes later, we saw that the hallway light had been turned on, and we knew that Garnet was going to come in the living room at any moment, so we quickly put the blanket that we keep next to the couch over us and we turned the tv on to make it look like we were just cuddling.

(Garnet's pov)

"You guys are not fooling me. Ruby's clothes are everywhere. Please put some clothes on while I'm in the kitchen getting a snack." I left the room and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. once It was done I walked back to the Living room just as ruby had finished putting her pants on. I sat down on the chair that was next to the couch and sighed."Pearl had to leave because her sister was going to visit her tomorrow."

"We knew that..." Sapphire looked at ruby who was blushing.

"Please don't say she walked in on you two..."

"Well she didn't see us."

"You two need to be a lot more careful about were you fuck." I sighed and looked out the window, knowing it was almost pointless as it was quite dark. But for some reason I did anyway.

"Sooo, how was your little date with Pearl?"

"Look, Ruby, I thought that I had made it clear that that was not a date. I just had to see her because I couldn't stop thinking about her. If anything it probably ended badly. I mean she tried to fuck me, but I had told her that I didn't want to because I don't know if I love her love her, But I still feel this strange attraction to her. I cant tell If it is a crush or, If I DO actually love her." I started to cry because I was stressed out about it.

"Close your eyes. now I want you to imagine were you are going to be a month from now." I did what sapphire told be to do. I imagined myself on a bench at a park, holding hands with someone. And that someone was Pearl."Now, Do you see Pearl with you?" I nodded my head and smiled."Now how about a year from now?" I imagined myself walking through the woods, on a snowy day, holding hands with a very cold, but smiling, Pearl." Do you see Pearl?" I nodded again." Now Imagine yourself ten years from now." I did as Sapphire said for the third time."What do you see?"

"I see me and Pearl sitting on a bench together at a play park where there is many children, One of them looking kind of like Pearl."

Sapphire smiled at me and held Ruby's hand." I think that you love her. But love takes time and it takes work. So don't think that you are going to be A perfect couple over night. And don't think that being in a relationship is going to be easy. There are going to be plenty of things that are going to make you want to end the relationship. But if you stick with it, I think that you two are going to be a lovely couple.

"Just like me and my Laffy Sapphy!"

We all laughed together for a while until Sapphire had told me to go to bed. I got up and left to take a shower, Then I went to bed.

 **Well there was chapter 4. I think I might do another chapter tonight, But if I do I most likely wont upload it until tomorrow morning. Oh yea, and me prepared. The next chapter is going to be mostly about Pearl. Just saying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As I had said In the last chapter, this one is going to be about Pearl, Seeing as the last few were almost entirely about Garnet. But yea! Have fun Reading**

(Pearl's Pov)

After a short walk in the freezing cold, Which I knew wasn't entirely necessary but I didn't want to disturb what Garnet's aunts were doing, I had reached the front door to the large house I live in. I walked in to see my mom sitting on the couch, reading one of the books that her friend had translated to braille for her."I'm home, What was it that you wanted me to do?"

She smiled and looked at me."Oh nothing, I just wanted you to be home when your sister gets here. She is supposed to be here in a hour or so." I sat down next to her and turned the tv on, trying to pass time until my sister got here.

It was well past midnight when my sister had arrived the first thing she did when she walked through the dark oak arch that separates the entry way from the living room was hug me." My goodness Pearl! You are so small! Please tell me that mom can still cook, because I know that you would rather starve than cook."

"Oh, She can still cook...I Just have been exercising a lot more... I mean you know what dad says. There is no way that a man is going to want me If I don't look nice." That was a huge lie, and with how smart she is. It shocked me that she didn't realize I was lying.

(Rose's pov)

She was lying, and there was no way she was convincing me otherwise. She hates dad and never would listen to him. There defiantly is something wrong with her. But seeing as mother was right next to her there was no way I could ask her and have her tell the truth.

(Pearl's Pov)

Seeing as it was way after midnight, Rose wanted to go to bed. And I was quite glad, because mom would have made me stay up until Rose wanted to sleep. Rose always was her favorite, and i'm sure that if I was the one coming home for a few days she wouldn't even bother staying up, Let alone make rose stay up. But at least she treats me better than dad does. So i guess that's good.

I got up from the couch, and I went to my bedroom to go to sleep. At the time, I was too tired to see if I had gotten to my goal of being less than 90 pounds by the end of the week. I sat down on my bed and got ready to go to bed when someone knocked on my door. Begrudgingly, I opened the door and went back to sitting on my large, but old, bed. And not to my surprise, I saw none other than my older sister, Rose. She sat down next to me and put an arm around me, Pulling me towards her."I'm Sorry if i woke you up, But i need to warn you of something. Next weekend, Dad is going to be coming home with me. I know you don't like him, But it is only going to be for one night. So please put up with it."

I looked at my sister and smiled." Alright, I will. As long as you tell him that I don't have a boyfriend, and not to ask if I have one." Rose grabbed softly, and turned it slightly so she could see my wrist and then put it down." What was that for?" I looked at her with a disapproving stare

"I'm worried about you. I know how much stress you are going through with school, the fact that dad wants you married as soon as you leave school so he can have grandchildren as soon as possible, and the fact that mother is blind so you have to help her with things. I want to make sure that you are not doing strange things because of this. So is there anything you want to talk about?" I was just about to say that I have a crush on a girl, and that she likes me back, But I knew that she would tell dad, and I don't even want to think about how he would react to it. so I just shook my head and made a weak attempt to smile. Rose looked at me and sighed. the normal happiness that she normally emits was gone."When you said that you went on a diet because of something dad said, I knew you were lying."

I looked at my feet and I almost started to cry." What makes you think that?" I looked at Rose, Not bothering to hold back my tears.

"If this is because you think you are fat, you are not. You are perfect the way you are. I thought the same thing when I was your Age. Trust me, In a few months you will be over it." With that, Rose left the room and went to bed.

I fell backwards, and moved my feet on to the bed so I was laying down on my bed,and I tried to get some sleep. a few hours went by and I was still wide awake. I figured that trying to sleep was pointless, so I went to go get out of bed, but I saw that my sister's bulldog, jasper, Whom I am afraid of, was on the floor so I just reached over on to the night stand next to my bed, and grabbed my phone. There are only three people in my contacts list, My mom, Rose, And as of today, Garnet. Seeing as i knew that both Rose and my mom were fast asleep by now. I sent a text to Garnet. It was just a Less than three, with the words 'come to the park with me tomorrow?' Neatly underneath.

 **Well sorry that that chapter is short, and that It took a few days. I really need to stop taking naps so that i have time for this. anyways. I hope you liked it, If you want I would really like it if you did sent me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is most likely going to have some mentions of rape. So be warned.**

(Pearl's pov)

At about six thirty in the morning I got a text from the goddess known as Garnet.

Garnet: Sure. Sounds like a plan. Noon okay?

Pearl: Yeah.

As soon as I had replied, I got up and started to plan out my outfit for the day. Clothing is something I normally don't think about too much, But seeing as I was about to go on a date, I decided that it would be nice to think about what I was going to wear. It took almost an hour of going through my closet to find the perfect outfit. It was a simple white button up shirt, with short sleeves, and a pair of very short denim shorts. Shorts like these are not a thing that

I normally wear, mostly because I try quite hard to keep my outfits modest and classy, but something made me want to wear shorts today, I don't know if it is the fact that I never wear shorts, and need a change, Or if I just really wanted garnet looking at my ass, Or lack there of.

I went in to the bathroom to go do my hair but It seemed that Rose was in there brushing her hair, which for her can take hours because of how long her hair is. Rose giggled when I walked in to the large bathroom." What are you all dressed up for? Last time I checked, You don't wear short shorts."

I hesitated, "Do you promise not to tell mom or dad?"

Rose smiled."Oh course I wont tell them. What is it?"

"I'm going on a date."

"With who?"

"This girl that I met at school"

Rose messed up my hair and laughed."Called it, I knew you were gay"

I rolled my eyes, and smiled." just don't tell mom and dad. By the way, I need a drive home after, Do you mind picking me up?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was an hour until noon. I fixed my hair and grabbed my bag before leaving the house and walking to the park. My walk to the park was quite relaxing, Once I had gotten to the park, I saw that Garnet was'int there yet, so I sat down on a bench that was under a giant tree. after about ten minutes of waiting I saw Garnet walking towards me with her hair hair up in a pony tail, Reflective aviator style sunglasses on her face, a white crop top, Short shorts similar to my own, and a black leather jacket."Sorry I'm late, Ruby and Sapphire wanted to make sure that I look nice."

"Its okay," I smiled and got up off the bench, and held her hand. We walked around the park together while talking about things. I learned a lot about her, Like the fact that she works at a gym, and that she was born in England, And lived there until she was 10, when her parents both died, and she had to go live with her aunts. I knew that she wasn't from here, seeing as she has a very thick British accent. I also told her about myself, Like the fact that I live with my blind mother, and that I have a older sister. It was actually a lot of fun. We eventually decided to lie down on the grass and we looked up at the fall colored trees. Even though we didn't talk much while we were laying there, I had never felt so happy and like I wasn't alone, It was wonderful! Sadly it was interrupted by the sound of a car horn. We both sat up quickly. When I saw that it was Rose's car, Garnet and I walked over to it. But before I got in to the car we shared a quick, but passionate kiss with each other. But when I got in the car, I realized something was wrong. While I had gotten in to my sister's car, It wasn't my sister that was driving. it was my dad.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I opened my mouth to say something, but my father put his hand over my mouth."DIDN'T I TEACH YOU TO GET A BOYFRIEND, SO YOU COULD MARRY HIM AND HAVE CHILDREN. I KNOW I DIDN'T TEACH MY DAMN CHILD TO BE A DAMN DIKE." he started to drive towards a dark ally way and parked the car in the middle of it. then he got out and threw me in front of the car so I was cornered and couldn't escape."If you aren't going to find a guy to get you pregnant so I can have grandchildren to take over the business, Then I guess I am going to have to do it myself." He took his belt off and used it to tie my hands behind my back and then he ripped my pants off, unzipping his own pants as well. And then he did it. he raped me, and left me there with his cum, and some blood dripping out of me. I panicked. After about 15 minutes of struggling, I finally got my hands free. after finding my pants I put them back on, and started to walk out of the ally way. It hurt a lot to walk, so it took me awhile to reach the end of the ally. once I was out, I thought of where I was going to was dark out, so I knew I had to go somewhere. I knew for a fact that there was no way that I could go home and not get raped again, so I had no idea of what to do. then I realized something. I was just down the street from Garnet's house. So I took the short but painful walk there.

I was crawling by the time that I had made it to her house. All I remember, was knocking on the door, and then passing out. When I woke up, I was on a couch and Garnet was next to me."Its good to see you woke up. But may I ask, What happened?"

I looked at garnet, who was still wearing the crop top from before, But had swapped out the shorts for a pair of pajama pants." Well... The person who came to pick me up... wasn't my sister... It was my dad...And he took me to a dark ally way and he ... he... Raped me." I started to cry. Garnet got up and came back with Sapphire. She told Sapphire what had happened, and Sapphire told me to go to the bathroom and try to clean up what was going on in my pants, Because If I had left it, if would be the grounds for a really bad infection, considering the blood. after I was all cleaned up, Garnet lent me a pair of pajamas. They were way too big for me, But they were soft, and smelled like her. So I didn't complain. I followed Garnet to her bedroom, and she asked me if I wanted to sleep in her bed with her. I nodded and held her hand. At that moment I really needed someone. So I was quite glad when she asked me.

We laid down together, and snuggled. Garnet smiled, and kissed me."You know, I have been thinking and I decided that.. I love you."

I smiled."I love you too"

 **Well that's that chapter. I hope you liked it! reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well thanks to the fact that i have more mental disorders then i can count i am up at midnight. Yay (Not) anyways. new chapter time. sorry for the wait, I'm in a bad situation right now.**

(Sapphire's pov)

I woke up two hours earlier than I normally do so I could talk to Pearl about what had happened the night before. It was very hard to wake her up without waking up Garnet, because they were tangled together, but I managed and dragged the still sleepy Pearl out in to the living room so I could talk to her without ant interruptions."Why did you wake me up? Its only 4 in the morning."

I looked at her and sighed." We need to talk about what happened last night, Because I'm going to call the police and report what had happened to you." Is that okay with you?'

"No, Don't. There is no point. My dad has a lot of money. he could buy his way out of the situation. And then sue someone else for making it look like it was him. There is no way that that would help."

I thought for a few moments before coming to a conclusion. I knew that she was right and that it would be pointless, But on the other hand, it would make her feel a lot better if the cops were called and her dad got what he deserved for doing such a horrendous act. I know from being a therapist that it helps in a lot of situations, But Pearl really did not want the police involved so I guess I had no choice." fine. We wont call the police. But, there is something that we do need to talk about other than that. As I'm sure that you are aware, one of the common side affects of rape is... well... pregnancy. And until we know for sure," I sighed."I want you to stay with us. That way if you are, You can get an abortion. And considering who impregnated you, you may want to because your dad is related to you, and when you are impregnated by a relative, that can cause the baby to have birth defects. I know that if you go home, and you say that you are pregnant, or you go to get an abortion, That your parents will get mad and make you keep the baby."

Pearl shook her head in disbelief, but said nothing about it."I knew, But thanks for the reminder.."

(Two weeks later, Garnet's pov)

Pearl was still with us. We got a few calls from rose asking is she was okay and where she was, and so we told her that we were keeping her here until her dad, who had decided to take some time off work and spend the rest of the month there, left. It was nice having her here. and while we aren't really quite as good of a couple as my aunts, we became really close over the 2 weeks. We found out that we both have almost all the same classes together, and that we both love to sing. But I did notice something about her. She never eats. I mean some times she dose, but not very often. while we were in bed cuddling, I had asked her."Why is it that you never eat?"

"I'm just never hungry."

"But you are aware that the amount of food that you are eating is no where near a healthy amount. Is there something wrong? Is there a reason you are not eating?"

she sighed and made me pinky promise that I would never tell anyone about it."Well.. I... Ugh I don't want to admit this but... I I just "

*Knock knock knock*

I opened the door, slightly annoyed that we were interrupted and Ruby was there and she asked for pearl to follow her.

(Pearl 's Pov)

I followed Ruby until we were just outside the bathroom. She handed me a brown paper bag that had a box in it. I knew what was in the box. and it worried me. but I knew there was no getting around this. I took the bag and went In to the bathroom, reading the instructions carefully before using the pregnancy test. I then hid it somewhere where Garnet wouldn't find it and started walking back to garnets room and say that she was texting someone, But I couldn't tell who, so i snuck up behind her, put my arms around her, my hands on her chest, but not near her breasts, and I whisperer in to her ear." Who are you texting?" she almost jumped and then laughed as soon as she realized it was me.

"Amethyst, Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. What did she say?"

"Oh she was just asking if she could come and hang out here, I told her no because you're here."

"What? No! I would love hanging out her." Garnet smiled and sent a text then opened the window. A short, chubby, purple haired girl soon fell in to the room from the window.

"Hey G! I see someone has a new plaything," Amethyst giggled," Am I going to start walking in on you doing the thing with her as much as I walk in on Fire and Ice doing it?"

Garnet giggled lightly hit pearl in the back of the head with a pillow she was sitting on." For your information, Me and Pearl have not once done it, and no one does it as much as ruby and sapphire. They just cant bare to not be touching each other."

"Yea, in the two weeks I have been here I have walked in on them doing the thing at least twice a day."

"Why have you been here for two weeks?" Amethyst looked puzzled.

"Problems at home."

Amethyst sighed."that's why I'm here actually. my parents are fighting..."

I put a reassuring hand on Amethyst's shoulder." Don't worry about it it is going to-"

*Knock knock knock*

I got up and talked to Ruby for a few seconds, before leaving to go and find the piece of plastic hat had some very important info on it. once i found it, i held my breath and looked at it.

It was positive.

(A few days later.)

it had snowed hard in beach city last night, at least enough for school to have been canceled. Me and Garnet were still in bed, but we were both awake. It was actually quite early in the morning, I was awake because I was feeling a little bit sick, and Garnet was awake, because I was, and when I ran to the bathroom to puke, you could bet that she was right behind me."Look, Pearl, why wont you tell me whats wrong?"

You see, Ruby, Sapphire, and myself decided that it would be for the best if we didn't tell Garnet if I was pregnant, Because she wanted to kill my dad enough as it was, We didn't need her knowing another reason to kill him. It just felt so wrong to keep it from her." Please don't tell anyone about this... But I'm pregnant and I'm getting an abortion in a soon as possible. It may be up to a month before I can... you know, for health reasons."

"I knew that... Amethyst overheard you taking bout that with Sapphire. And I just want to say that I still love you."

"I love you too."

 **Well that's that chapter, Sorry it took to long but i have been having almost non stop panic attacks for the past few days, so it made it a bit hard to focus. hopefuly i will have another chapter on Thursday because i cant on the weekend**


	8. Chapter 8 The One Where They Almost Fuck

**Well, Sorry that I didn't post this on Thursday like I said that I would, but I was sick and had to stay in bed. All freaking day.**

(Garnet's Pov)

Man was I glad that school got cancelled. I was crouched down next to Pearl softly rubbing her back as she puked her guts out. Considering the fact that she didn't eat anything yesterday, All that was coming from her mouth was a foul smelling clear liquid. After about 5 minutes of this hell, she stopped and fell over sideways. When I tried to pick her up to bring her back to bed, She resisted, so left the bathroom for a few moments to go wake up Ruby so she could help me with making pearl feel better, Because I couldn't stand seeing her in that much pain.

"Five more minu-"

*Thump*

"Saappyyyy"

"I'm not letting you back into bed until you help Garnet get Pearl back into bed."

"Ugg, Fine, I will."

Ruby pulled one of her work shirts over her pajamas, probably in case Pearl threw up on her and followed me into the bathroom, where Pearl had fallen asleep. It took a lot of trying, but we were able to get Pearl out of the bathroom, and back in bed. Ruby told me that I should try to get her to eat something. I knew that Ruby wasn't going to, because not only did she look tired, But when I woke her up, She was fully dressed, which meant that Sapphire and her hadn't fucked last night. Which probably meant that she was going to as soon as she got back into bed.

I sighed and went to go cook something for Pearl. But Peridot was being annoying like always and wouldn't let me get some eggs out of the fridge, so I fed her and even though she still hissed at me, it seemed to distract her for a little while. I got everything that I needed to make scrambled eggs out of the fridge, and went over to the small counter next to the stove and started to mix the ingredients together. Both Ruby and Sapphire hate the way that I make scrambled eggs. I mean I do it the way that my mother taught me how to, But then again she was British, so, like myself, She did most things the British way. Even though I live in America now, until I was 9, I lived with my mom and dad, in a small yellow house just outside London. But after a string of horrifying events that ended in both of them dying, I had no choice but to move here with my aunts, Who my dad hated. My mom didn't hate them though, I mean sure she disapproved of Sapphire falling for Ruby, But seeing as Sapphire was her sister And that it was obvious to anyone that has been in this house for more than an hour, That Ruby and Sapphire love each other enough that they literally can't stand not fucking each other at least 3 times a day she didn't really mind that too much

After the eggs were cooked I put some on a plate and brought them to Pearl. But she wasn't very enthusiastic about it. "Cmmon Pearl. You need to eat, I know you don't want to but you have to. You have a baby inside of you , and until it is gone you have to eat."

Pearl sighed."I guess you are right..." She took a bite out of the now slightly scrambled eggs and smiled."Wow, I'm impressed, You can cook!"

"A slight giggle came from my mouth."That's because my mom taught me. Not Ruby or Sapphire. Although I'm sure that they could cook if they really tried."

After Pearl had finished eating, me and her snuggled But every 5 or so minutes Pearl would slowly move her hand down, inch by inch her hand went lower before it stopped going down but continued moving. Pearl moaned very quietly. It looked as if she was in pain, but before I could ask if she was okay, she laughed and shook her head" Let me guess, you have never masturbated before?"

"Well.. I.. N-No."

Another laugh came from Pearl."Then I will show you" She threw the blanket that was on top of us down on the floor, and took off the pyjama pants that she was wearing, leaving her in just her underwear."This is going to be a lot easier without pants, so I suggest that you take yours off." I did as she said and I removed the loose fitting grey sweat pants that I was wearing to reveal my baggy plaid boxer shorts. Out of nowhere Pearl grabbed my hand and guided it into my underwear, and placed on of my fingers onto my clit."Rub that, slowly first, then speed up once you are comfortable." I did as I was told, but it felt really uncomfortable. Pearl then reached her hand back to my nether area and started to rub my clit, but in a way that felt like nothing I had ever felt before. It was heavenly!. I almost didn't hear her tell me to do it the way that she was doing, But I did, And once I started doing it that way there was no way that anyone was going to stop me until I had reached my limit. Well, there was one thing, And that was Sapphire opening the door to my bedroom only to see both me and Pearl moaning with pleasure. She started to laugh loudly, which snapped both me and Pearl out of out trance and caused us to put our pants on and see why she was laughing. Sapphire then walked away slowly, That is until the leg of the pants she was wearing got caught on the heel of her jet black stilettos causing her to fall backwards and land on Peridot who was not pleased to be fallen on. Before Sapphire could get up, Peridot Attacked her hand, leaving a large scratch in the middle of her hand before running down the hallway. I sighed and stepped over Sapphire, who was now laying on the floor unconscious.

"Pearl, Stay here. I'm going to get Ruby." I Quickly ran away from the scene of the crime and went to find Ruby, Who was just getting dressed.

"Sapphire did what?"

"She tripped and fell on the cat"

"Is Peridot okay?"

"Ruby, Are you really more concerned about the devil than your wife?"

"Nah, I just know that my Saffy is can handle falling down."

"She is knocked out and bleeding"

Right then, Ruby ran to where Sapphire was. She picked her up and carried her over to the closest place that she could lay her down, Which just happened to be my bedroom. She told Pear to go get a cold wet cloth, and she told me to go and get the first aid kit that was in the basement About 15 minutes after me and Pearl had returned from our tasks, Sapphire was awake and had her hand stitched up

Ruby sighed." That's going to leave a scar, But hey, At least we will have matching scars!" Ruby laughed and put her scarred hand up. she got the scar a year ago when she was working a midnight shift at the hospital and her rival and boss, Dr. Maheswaran, was trying to give an extremely drunk man a sedative. Unfortunately for her none of the male doctors or nurses could hold his arm long enough for her to get the needle into him. She was about to give up hope when Ruby walked into the room and held his arm perfectly still. But unfortunately for her, the drunk man still had his other hand free and had a lighter. The man grabbed Ruby's hand and used the lighter to burn her hand, Leaving a small round scar on her hand

Ruby put her hand down and grabbed some bandages from the first aid kit and wrapped up Sapphire's hand with them. After Ruby had cleaned up the mess that she had made of the first aid kit, She looked at my alarm clock and then ran at full speed out the door.

"AHHH IM LATE FOR WORK!"

Sapphire followed Ruby, leaving me and Pearl alone together.


	9. sorry

**Hey guys. So I hate to say this but, I need a break, and will be putting this on hold for two weeks, That is, unless I somehow find the courage to write. If you need a reason, It's because someone I know very well has depression, and at the moment they are going through a rough patch, And I have been staying up all night trying to get the to say that they won't and to be honest, it has drained the life from me. I'm super sorry, and to make up for this absence for two weeks after I return I will try to post twice as many chapters as I** **normally do. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**So... Uh... That was a great two weeks huh? Heh... Yeah... I'm really sorry about that, I will try to start updating this more often, but it may only be a twice a week thing as i have lots of things that are currently keeping me busy, But I hope that y'all like this chapter, and I can't wait to get this story going again!**

(Pearl POV)

Me and Garnet spent most of the day just chilling and, in my case, throwing up. But at about noon Garnet and I decided that we would do something that we had not done since the incident, Go on a date. we sat and looked out the window as we chatted about what we were going to do on said date.

"Go to the mall and get coffee?" Garnet suggested.

"I don't drink coffee" I replied.

"Well you can get something else you know"

"Well... You... I mean..."

Garnet Messes my hair up while giggling. " We'll go where ever you want"

I think for about this for a few minutes. There is something that I really wanted to do but I knew for a fact that Garnet wouldn't do it. But I didn't want to keep Garnet waiting so I said what was on my mind. " Its winter, Lets go skating." Garnet looked unsure, I knew she couldn't skate. She told me that after I had said her that I do Ballet, Fencing, and Speed Skating.

" Well.. I mean... I think that I have a pair of skates but... You know I can't skate... I'll look like a fool!

" Don't worry Dear, I will teach you." I put my hand on to her shoulder in a calming way, But It wasn't until I had Kissed her on the cheek that she had calmed down.

"Well... I'm not really easy to teach.. But if you think you can, I guess we could try."

(Garnet's POV)

We grabbed our skates and a few snacks then hopped on to a crowded bus that was heading towards a Rink that Pearl frequented often, and that she said she liked. It was a really long bus ride, or I thought it was. It turns out that The rink was across the road from the gym. I guess that It seemed that long because I couldn't wait to learn how to skate. The inside of the rink was impressive, and as we entered the Zamboni had just gotten off the ice, Which caused Pearl to get excited.

"Whats with the smile? Its just a Zamboni" I said to Pearl as she helped me tie my skates, Which was actually rather hard.

"It makes the ice smooth, meaning that it will be easier to skate"

"Good. I'm glad, anything that will make it easier is great"

Once we had our skates on, we walked down to the ice which was very, at least for me it was. Pearl seemed normal while wearing them, even off the ice. It felt so childish having such small, yet cute, woman like Pearl, Having to hold a rather big and strong woman like myself up. Pearl held me up as the two of us went from one side of the rink to the other. She told me how to go forward, and how to keep my balance, and how to Stop before she let go of my arm, and grabbed my hand instead, no longer holding me up, but holding my hand to let everyone know that me and her are a couple, and then what felt ten minuets was actually 2 hours.

"So, How do you feel about skating?" Pearl asked as she guided me towards the rink's exit

"Don't expect me to do it often, But... Yes... I did like it" Was my response

We went back home, holding hands the entire time. As we walked in to the door we were shocked to see Ruby and Sapphire, on the couch, Really close, one on top of the other... Fully dressed, and asleep. So after drawing a beard on Ruby with a marker, Then one on Sapphire we just went and slept the rest of the day away

 **So, I hope that you all liked this chapter! It took me all night to write it but I had lots of fun returning to this! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you 3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow! I just got back from a really cool trip yesterday, And so now its time to write! Heh, Enjoy!**

(Garnet's POV)

I woke up to the sound of Ruby Screaming, Not in horror, No, The screen was because Sapphire was letting her order a pizza. She ran down to Pearl's and I's Room, And asked us what we wanted on the pizza. Pearl was still asleep, But I know from talking to her sister over the phone a few days ago that she wont refuse Hawaiian pizza.

"Hawaiian Please" I said, Not really looking at Ruby, at at Pearl

"Garnet, are you sick? I thought you hate pineapple!" Was Ruby's Response, I was about to say good point, But as I looked at Pearl, I changed my mind.

"Yeah, You are right. I hate pineapple, But Pearl loves it, and I'm willing to do anything to get her to eat something, I mean, She has not eaten all day, and all she had yesterday was a little bit of toast and some eggs."

"You know... Pearl is starting to worry me... I mean... Saph never was like that when she..." Sapphire walked in to the room and looked at Ruby, when she did, Ruby was quick to shut up

"We do not talk about that, especially not with Pearl here! She doesn't need to know!" Sapphire was rather mad at her wife, and I know why.

"Know what?" Pearl muttered as she started to wake up.

Sapphire's face went from full of anger to full of sorrow " Well... I... Come with me. I'll tell you... I actually think it may be good for you to hear."

Pearl got up out of bed and followed Sapphire out of the room, Leaving me and Ruby in the room together.

Ruby sits down next to me on my bed." But as I was saying, Yeah... Pearl is worrying me.. She is just so small... And she rarely eats anything at all..."

I nodded my head sadly, And I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest as Peridot jumps up on to the foot of my bed. " You think... You think that Pearl... Might be... Anorexic?" I looked at Ruby, and my eyes started to water.

"I... I wouldn't be able to say for sure... For that you would have to ask Saphy. But... I was thinking the same... There just isn't any other explanation that I can think of for her behavior." Ruby gave me a hug and she held me until I had stopped crying.

(Pearl's POV)

Sapphire brought me out in to the living room and we sat down together on the couch, And she looked at me in the eyes. I could tell that she was in pain, there was no doubt about it. She held my hand before taking a deep breath and sighing. "A very very long time ago.. About a year before Ruby and I took Garnet in after... the accident.. Me and Ruby decided that we wanted children... We thought about it for a while, and then decided that we would go with the Sperm donation route, And I was going to be the one to carry the baby... So, that's what happened... And it went very well until... something happened.. I was driving home from my last day at work before leaving for maternity leave when a drunk driver came speeding down and hit my car. It looked as if the car had already hit something when it hit me, But somehow even after that it just kept going... But when it did hit me it caused my car to roll a few times and I got knocked out. When I woke up... I was in a hospital bed, Blind in one eye, and I had had a miscarriage..." Sapphire started to cry. " And... they said that after what happened.. I wouldn't be able to have any kids... And we knew that Ruby was Infertile so... That meant that we couldn't have any biological children..."

I didn't know what to say to Sapphire. but I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "But hey, You have Garnet... I mean.. She is your niece, But... Still... You are related to her biologically... Wait... she is your sister's kid, Right?"

Sapphire nodded. " Yes, She is the kid of my identical Twin sister."

" Identical?"

"Yes"

"Did you know that if one identical twin has a kid, Then they are biologically both Sister's children?"

"R-Really?" Sapphire Looked rather happy.

" Yeah. Its true... because you have the same DNA, or at least close to the same,"

Sapphire messes my hair up, and then stands up before picking up the phone and calling the pizza place, Ordering a Hawaiian pizza then Going to get Ruby.

(Ruby's POV)

It took us a while for everyone to stop crying, But once we had the pizza had already arrived, So we all sat down down in the kitchen and ate, Talking the hole time. Most of it was me and Sapphire asking Pearl questions about herself, and we jokingly talked about if we were going to let her date Garnet. After supper we all started to play Uno, and surprisingly Pearl was able to beat Sapphire, who is a master at the game, and always wins. It was just a lot of fun, and i just know that Pearl and Garnet are going to end up with each other. Like me and Sapphire, They are about as perfect as couple can be.

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! took me all night to write it, But I don't care because it was fun!**


	12. Chapter 11

Well, Since I have not been updating for awhile I thought that I would start writing early so I can get several chapters done!

(Sapphire's POV)

*Knock Knock Knock*

I opened my eyes to see Pearl, Already awake, dressed and anxious. Today was the day that I was going to take her down to the planned parenthood clinic so that she could have the thing she was harboring removed. I got up out of bed, Careful not to wake Ruby up, then looked at Pearl and told her to wait for me in the car. She left, and I got dressed, then kissed Ruby's Forehead before leaving.

(Ruby's POV)

I woke up about an hour after Sapphire, and my morning started rather normal. I got dressed, ate breakfast, Woke Garnet up, Brushed my teeth, Then dropped Garnet off at school, then drove to work.

But at that point, The day started to go downhill.

as soon as I had my scrubs on, I was pulled out onto the floor, and it was just patient after patient until lunch, but just before it was time for me to go on break... someone who got in a fight at school, and was in bad shape came into the ER and since we were busy, She was assigned me as her nurse. I was pissed off when this happened because I just wanted to go on break, but when I got the patient's file and saw that under name, it read, 'Fusie, Garnet Love' I panicked

"Garnet?!" I dropped her file onto the ground and pushed a few of my co-workers out of my way as I ran to go see how bad Garnet was.

"Garnet, Are you okay?" I asked her even though it was clear that she didn't want to talk. Her nose was bloody, but not broken, Her forehead had a huge cut in it, And her arms, chest, and legs were covered in bruises.

"I'm... Fine..." Garnet said, looking rather upset about the situation that she was in

"Oh... I can't ask what the fight was about... or what happened because I'm working... But I'm taking you home once you are patched up. and you are going to tell me everything."

(Garnet's POV)

I was in that dreaded place for three hours as my aunt, and a doctor worked together to clean any wounds that I had, make sure I didn't break anything, and stitch up the cut on my forehead, Which was not fun. I hate everything about hospitals they just are so depressing. People fucking die here. People die here every damn day, and you would not believe how freaking glad I was to get out of there even if Ruby was carrying me.

As we drove home Ruby was determined to find out every detail of what happened

"Who did this," she asked, almost in a panic. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"Just some brainless jocks, And I did try to fight back, But there were at least 5 of them and I didn't want to be suspended"

"Why did they do it? did they say? Do you know?" At this point, she was angry, not panicking like before.

"They..." I stopped speaking for a second to collect my thoughts, which was a mistake seeing as I started to hate myself for what I was about to say.

"They what Garnet? They what? Tell me!"

"They b-beat me up because I'm... You know... I'm a... A fucking dike!"

If it wasn't for the fact that we had just pulled into the driveway, and Ruby had to get back to work, she would have turned around and given those kids a piece of her mind, She looked beyond pissed! Although I wasn't too sure if it was because of the boys that beat me up, or the word I used. probably the word I used because I keep fucking up. But who knows? Certainly, I don't as I am a complete fucking idiot.

While Ruby went back to work I went to my bedroom and cried for a while. I couldn't help but feel like who I am was wrong because I had just been attacked because of it. It really made me think. Was this going to be what my life would be like from now on? Would people always hate me like this?

(Pearl's POV)

Most of my time at the clinic was just me being lectured and what not about how I was basically killing something, But I didn't feel bad at all. Not in the slightest. I just wanted the thing out of me. After an hour, The gave me some kind of a Pill to take. They said that it would basically make me bleed the baby out, and it would basically just be the worst Period I had ever had in my whole life. And after an hour I knew that she was not kidding. This hurt like hell, I hated it, and all I wanted to do was get back to my temporary home and snuggle with Garnet for awhile, But I knew that I would have to wait for her to get home from school first, so instead I planned on taking a nap.

On the way back Sapphire got a Call from Ruby. since she was driving she handed the phone to me so I could talk to Ruby until she could pull over (Safety first, don't use your phone while driving kids)

"He-"

"Sapphire! I can't talk long because I'm just walking into work right now but I had to take Garnet home because she wound up here in the hospital because some homophobic dickwads fucking beat her up. She is in a terrible mood, You have to talk to her when you get home."

Just then, Ruby hung up.

"What did she have to say?" Sapphire asked with a frown. I think she knew what I was going to say, She seems to always be one step ahead of everyone just like garnet is, but I told her anyway.

" Well... Some people beat Garnet up at school bad enough that she had to go to the hospital... She also said that you have to talk to garnet when you get home... Apparently, she isn't taking it well"

Sapphire sighed. " I knew you would say that... I'll Talk to her while you get something to eat. Trust me, You are going to want to because that stuff you had to take will cause you enough pain that you will throw up, And that's not fun when you have nothing in you."

" How do you know that?"

"No more questions."

judging by the look on her face I could tell that it was something that upset her, So I didn't ask her again. But it did make me wonder what it was, so I made a mental note to ask Garnet or Ruby later.

The rest of the drive was mostly silent until Sapphire decided to take this time to talk to me about coming out and what its like to be an openly gay person.

"You know... Stuff like what happened to Garnet... And to you... well.. it Is always happening people that are out... Its really not easy being out... And its even harder when you first come out but... don't let that keep you in the closet... It's worth it to not have to hide who you love... trust me... All of this gets better...I mean... Just look at me and Ruby... She grew up in a abusive family in the south and I grew up in a small, really religios town in Canada that was full of hate, And now both of us are happy, in love, Married, and live together. I mean sure we still face people that hate us... But we are stronger now, We can get through it... It got better. And I'm sure that with time it will get better for you and Garnet as well." She smiled at me and then pulled in to the drive way. Hearing her talk about that did make me have a little bit of hope, and made what was a rather bad day in to a rather okay one.


	13. Chapter 12

**Heeeeeyyyyyyyy guys! Since I am on a bit of a caffeine high I thought that I would do some more writing! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyy ALSO SHOUT OUT TO MY CAT BOBBI FOR BEING CUTE.**

(Sapphire's POV)

When we got home I was already exhausted. I had to practically carry Pearl inside as she was very weak, and Getting her to eat something was even harder. Almost as hard as trying to get Garnet to eat when she was going through her picky eating phase, but after five minutes of coaxing I finally got her to agree to a banana, and when I made sure that she was eating I left to go and talk to Garnet.

Garnet was asleep when I went in, Her cheeks stained with tears and face red. I was kind of glad to see her asleep because It meant that she had calmed down at least a bit.

"Garnet?" I sat down on edge of her bed and put my hand on her back, shaking her lightly to wake her up

" Mh... what...?" She flipped herself over and sat up in bed." What did I do this time"

"You didn't do anything... I Just want to know how you are feeling..."

Garnet sighed. I could tell that she was feeling too bad to lie to me. " I'm... A little upset at myself... I mean... I just let them beat me up..."

" Oh... Why is that?"

"Well... There were just so many of them... And I knew that if I had fought back I would have gotten suspended, But if I sat there and took it someone would intervene and stop them... so that's what I did."

"Well... You should have fought back... I mean, If you did get suspended then you better want to bet that Ruby and myself would convince the teachers otherwise as you were just defending yourself."

"I know that... But I'm not really worth getting upset over and I probably deserved it."

" Garnet... No... What makes you think that you deserved it?..."

(Garnet's POV)

Well, There were many ways that I could have taken this conversation. I could have said to Sapph that it was about being gay and that being gay made me deserve it, But I am speaking to a woman that has been married to another woman for the past 13 years, so I didn't think that was a good idea as she would have lectured me on the fact that being gay does not justify getting beat up, and I was not up for one of her lectures. I could have also said that I deserved it because I hate myself, But she would have lectured me on all the reasons that I shouldn't. Also, I could have said that it was because of race, But again, That would mean another lecture, So I just ended up saying the one thing I could think of that would have not gotten me a lecture. "I dunno why... Guess it looked like I was up to something. I swear I wasn't though."

Sapphire believed what I said and sighed. "Well, you have to be more careful Garnet. Keep that in mind."

(Sapphire's POV)

I did not believe what she said but I knew I was not going to get the truth from her, and I could tell that she just wanted to be left alone, So I decided that I would confront her again tomorrow. Before leaving the room I had one more thing to say to Garnet.

"I'm sending Pearl in here. If she goes to use the bathroom, Follow her. If it sounds like she is throwing up tell me. Okay?"

Garnet nodded. "Knew you would say that, Don't worry, I will. I'm worried about Pearl too..."

"Ruby told me last night that you were, We all are. Now, I'm guessing that you want to be left alone?"

She nodded again, I left and sent Pearl in to keep her company.

It was great once I finally got to sit down, But I just had a nagging feeling that I had to do something but there was nothing that needed to be done. Ruby and Garnet Cleaned the house up on the weekend, I ran all my errands yesterday, so I had nothing to do. But then I got thinking, Ruby has been under a lot of stress lately, and I thought it would bake her feel better if I did something for her, so I decided that I was going to plan a surprise for her. I got up and went into the kitchen, took out a large cookbook, and flipped to a page that said Chocolate pancakes. Pancakes happen to be her favourite food and even though it was not breakfast time I didn't think she would mind too much, so I made the pancakes. When they were done I brought some into Garnet and Pearl. Then set the table for me and Ruby. As soon as I was done I got a call from her.

"Hey, Honey... I'm going to be a little late getting home tonight... Only about 15 minutes "

I smirked when I heard this "Perfect."

All Ruby could get out of her mouth " Wai" Before I hung up and ran into our bedroom to change my outfit. I ended up putting on a white lace thong and a matching basque, Slipping my normal clothes back on over top. Just then Ruby came in the door, and I ran downstairs. We kissed and then sat down to eat. The whole time that we ate I stared at Ruby, and every now and then I would undo one of the buttons on my shirt.

We only made it about half way through before Ruby scooped me up and ran to the bedroom with me in her arms. She pushed me down onto the bed and started to rip my clothes off of me as her hot lips connected with my cool neck. I knew she was thinking about this all night. Whenever she has a rough day, sex is all that's on her mind when she gets home. Pretty soon I felt her thick, rough hands feeling my soft breasts and her kisses going lower and lower. I almost lost it when she pulled my panties off with her teeth. I was about to just push her down and sit on her face, but I knew better than that so I just waited.

The moment that her warm tongue touched my sensitive clit was pure heaven. But to my displeasure, she pulled it away just seconds later.

"I have some plans for you Doll. been thinking about you and what I was gonna do to you allll day~"

My breath hitched and my mouth was dry. I was thirsty. Not for water, but for whatever it was that Ruby had planned for me. I Just couldn't wait to find out. Was she going to be rough on me, fucking me like a crazed animal, Or was she going to please me with an innocent softness? When I felt the cold leather collar being wrapped around my neck I knew. She wanted me to be her pet, So that's what I became, nothing but her naughty little pet.

All of a sudden I felt something smacking my ass hard, I looked over my shoulder and I saw Ruby with a smirk on her face and paddle in her hand. Three more smacks followed, each one getting harder, and making me wetter. What I saw next, however, Made my pussy drip. Ruby was kneeling in front of me while wearing a strap-on that was her exact skin tone. "Suck it" she demanded as I took it into my mouth. I knew there was no real point to this, but Ruby enjoyed it so I kept going until It was pulled out of my mouth with a loud 'pop'

"Where's it going now hon?" I asked slyly, Expecting the paddle to be brought out again instead of getting and answer. To my surprise, That was not what happened. Instead, Ruby went behind me and grabbed my ass firmly as she slid the thing into my slick, wet hole. I screamed as it filled me up. At that point, I didn't care If Pearl or Garnet could hear us. I was too preoccupied with the amazing feeling that I was experiencing. Sooner than later Ruby started to thrust at a slow, rhythmic pace. I loved it. every time it went it send a shiver down my spine and I just couldn't help but drool. Even though all I was doing was stand on my hands and knees I was sweating. But soon it was over, I hit my limit like a brick wall, And passed out.

I woke up about noon the next day to the sound of someone throwing up. I got out of bed, feeling like I had a hangover, and went into the bathroom to stop Pearl from purging what she had eaten earlier, But saw Ruby on the floor instead. Picking her up I realised that she had a fever so, despite her protest as she thought she could walk back, I carried her back to bed and put a cold towel on her forehead. Soon after she fell asleep. I felt bad leaving her here to go to work, so I called Ruby's boss to tell her that she wasn't going to work and then called in sick myself. I crawled into bed with her, and snuggled close to her, Kissing her cheek before falling back to sleep.

 **wow okay so that went well yes i am gonna go run around now yes**


	14. Chapter 13

Okay, So I know that I have not updated this for a while, but I've been really busy with lots of things (Mostly school stuff) and I just haven't had the time or the motivation to write anything. Also, I am going to be going through my old chapters and start fixing stuff soon. Well... I'm going to at least try to. As to how well thats going to go... I have no clue. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

(Ruby's pov)

I woke up at supper time to a wet feeling in my pants and extreme pain in my abdomen. I was confused as hell by this. I knew that I was on my period, But this was something that hadn't happened to me in the last 10 years because I effed my body up when I was a teen, with a mix of birth control and steroids. This made me think, was I going to be able to have kids now? I wasn't too sure, so I didn't tell Sapphy about this. I didn't want to get her hopes up if I was still unable to have a kid. The way I look at it if only one of us gets disappointed, It's better then both of us. Before going to work I decided that I was going to go down to the fertility clinic to find this out, but, as a cover story for why I went out in the morning when I don't start work until noon I took Garnet and Pearl to school and said I would run errands after.

(Garnet's pov)

School today was terrible, And I was glad as HELL to have finally gotten home. Pearl and I were teased all day, and every single word hurt like being burned with a cattle prodder. I had no idea how Pearl was staying strong through it, but I was glad that she was. I needed someone to keep me from breaking down in the middle of class. Unfortunately, She couldn't stay with me for long after school, as she had both her speed skating practice and an after school art class to go to. Pearl did say that I could watch her and her speed skating team practice If I wanted to, but all I wanted to do was lay down so I declined even though I knew it would be fun to watch. So after about 5 minutes of cuddling and kissing, Pearl grabbed her stuff and left, And I started to cry.

-Flashback-

I came home from my first day of year 4 happy as could be until I saw a cloud of thick, dark smoke and glowing orange flames coming from my house. there were fire trucks, Ambulances, and Police cars all around the house. As I approached one of the cops to ask what had happened I saw one of the EMTs placing a man who was burned from head to toe into a body bag. "Whats happening?" I asked a cop who was nearby.

"It's none of your business little girl, Go home, This isn't a good place to be right now"

'B-But... this... Is my home..." I said as I shook

"You live here?" The cop asked as he crouched down to my level " do you know If anyone was home while you were at school?

"Well... My dad was home... He took the day off work so he could see me come home from school on my first day of the school year!"

The cop sighed as he opened the trunk of the police car next to him, and took out a teddy bear that he handed to me. "I'm sorry to have to say this but... I don't think that your dad will be able to see you again... No one that was in the house at the time of the fire made it out alive..." The man's voice was suddenly very soft. "Is your mom working? When does she get off work?"

I was too upset to respond. The man took me to the police station with him and made me sit in an office alone for a while. then a woman came in and sat down with me. She asked me lots of questions, Like who was in my family.

"Well... There is me... And my dad.. and my u... and then I have two aunts that live in America but dad said that they were really bad people because they are fucking di-"

"Okay, So you have some relatives that you can go to if you have to... Where is your mum? Does she live with you and your dad"

"Yeah... But she's been away on work trips a lot... or at least that's what dad said to me..."

We talked for a good long time. I got to call my aunts... And told them off like dad taught me to do... and then I called my mom and told her what had happened. Mum wasn't fazed at all, it's almost as if she had this all planned. then she asked for me to give the phone to the woman I was talking to, and so I did. The woman looked shocked and hung up the phone.

" Well... we are going to call your aunts again and find out if they can take you for a while... Okay?"

"Okay..."

-End of flashback-

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was terrified, I didn't want to relive one of the most terrifying days of my life after a day like today. I was panicking so much, I needed something to distract me from the hell that had just happened, but nothing was working. No amount of meditation, tea, reading, or exercising was going to make me forget, It was constantly in the back of my mind, and I needed to get it out. At some point, I don't know when in hell it was, I just snapped. Something in my mind made me think that only pain was going to stop me from thinking about what had happened. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a small little knife, I think it was a pairing knife, and took it with me to the bathroom.

As I sat down on the cold tile floor I inspected the blade of the knife. It was perfect looking, Probably because Ruby only likes to use big knives, so it was unused. it took me five or so minutes of staring at the stainless steel knife in my hand before I made the biggest mistake of my life, pressing it against my wrist and sliding it across. The pain of it erased all of what was in my head, as I watched the blood drip down it felt as though I was in a trance. I didn't cut very deep at all, But there was still a fair bit of blood, so after I made a few more quick cuts I washed the blood away in the sink and cut a large band-aid over my wrist. When I walked out of the bathroom I heard someone come in the door. I was hoping that it was Ruby, Seeing as she would totally believe that i had the band-aid on because Peridot scratched me, But It was sapphire that came in the door. I was kinda half glad to see her, I mean, She is a great listener... Well... It's kinda her job so of course

, it is. But unfortunately she also would know immediately why the band-aid was there, So I hid my wrist behind my back as she came towards me

"Good evening Garnet, Pearl not home yet?" she asked, as she tried to look behind my back for what I was hiding.

"Nope, She said she was going out with her speed skating team. Wouldn't be back till about 10." I smiled and tried to act normal.

"Garnet, Whats behind your back?"

I froze up. I had no clue what I was going to say to Sapphire. " Uh... It's uh... Just a spider, I found it in the bathroom. I'm going to take it outside... And I put it behind my back so you can't see it because I know they scare you!"

What the hell did I just say.


End file.
